Patrick Reese CP
Patrick Reese is most known as a war hero who served on AR-558. Having his strong Christian beliefs, Reese has been involved in some moral dilemmas which included a court case to force him to give his ketrecel white viles over to a dying Jem'Hadar. Reese is currently the Captain of the elite Cadet ship USS Valiant which is also known as Red Squad. He is in reoccurring use. For his future plot counterpart, see Patrick Reese. Children Ivan Bridges-Norad *'Born: '''May 07, 2383. *'Mother:' Mixie Bridges. *'Species (Gender):' Terran (Male). Not conceived under normal circumstances, Ivan Bridges, was the result of a sperm donation by Reese to a Federation medical clinic. Though he has no parental rights or interest with Mixie romantically, Patrick attempts to see his son from time to time. When Mixie married, Anthony formally adopted Ivan as his own until Mixie left the family in 2388. Ivan has been moved back and forth between his adoptive father and his maternal grandfather, from which he was named. After a heartattack in Ma, 2392 he moved to Bajor to work at the Hadrikpool Prep Academy. Personal Life Neyori Benton Reese met his only major girlfriend, Neyori Benton, while serving together on the USS Hamlin: Neryori was close friends with Frederick Benton and Patrick Reese. Having met early on the assignment, Neryori and Patrick dated c. 2356 and became a rather serious couple. Later, Patrick began to suspect that she was cheating on him with Frederick and told her to keep her distance. Not doing so, only made him believe the affair even more and they broke it off. When Neyori got together with Fred 6 months later and were soon married, it only sealed Reese's suspicions. Even though the marriage ended in 2359, there were always hard feelings until Reese and Fred were to make up on AR-558. Neyori, on the other hand, was pronounced MIA after crashing on Inverna III in 2371. She remained there for six years until rescued when Shawn Munroe and Cadence Maddix discovered her on an undercover mission. Reese and Neyori were able to make up in early 2376 when she explained the situation, however their new romance didn't last long because of mental issues from isolation on Inverna III. She went to Sura IV while she and Reese committed to maintaining a friendship. Starfleet Academy Serving as a Cadet in the Academy from 2345-2349, Patrick went into Tactical Strategies and Military History in hopes of being in Command. At the age of 20, he graduated with a Cadet Star. Military Service In 2348, Reese went to the USS Staffordshire where he remained as an Ensign, until a promotion and transfer to the USS Hamlin. He remained on this ship until 2374, when he was called to serve on AR-558. In this famous incident, Reese, along with several other officers were trapped on the planet, defending a communications array for 9 months. Upon relief, Reese had a short stint on the USS Fenrir before finding his a longer term assignment on Deep Space Nine. When he was unable to continue with the fast paced environment on the station, Reese transferred to Earth and taught Survival Tactics at the Academy. He was the Captain of the USS Valiant. Due to his PTSD from the Dominion, Reese much relinquish his command to the First Officer when they are within the Gamma Quadrant. After a heart attack in 2392, he transferred for a break and works at the Hadrikpool Prep Academy. Years as *'Ensign:' 2349 - 2355 *'Lt. JG:' 2355 - 2357 *'Lieutenant:' 2357 - 2376 *'Lt. Commander:' 2376 - 2376 *'Commander: '2376 - 2385 *'Captain: '2385-Current Commendations *'Cadet Star: 'Given to graduating cadets who have completed training with great skill and ability. *'Medal of Honour: 'Award given to those whose heroism has had a lasting effect on the Federation. *'Purple Star: 'Awarded to an officer who has suffered major/permanent injuries whole showing extraordinary courage in the fulfilling of their duties defending the Federation. *'Meritorious Service Ribbon: 'Awarded to an officer whose ingenuity and resourcefulness has saved lives. *'Dominion War Ribbon: '''Given to officers who served in confrontations during the Dominion War. Reprimands Refusal to relinquish medical supplies (November 2375). When Jem'Hadar, Th'Matakhlan became ill because of a shortage of ketrecel white, Captain Marcus Wolfe compelled Patrick Reese to give up his souvenir vile in order to save the Jem'Hadar. When Reese inquires if Th'Mat is sorry for the things he did, and he is not, Reese refuses to give any more than one vile. Outraged, Marcus takes Reese to court and he is forced to give them up, however Reese hides them. Eventually, the case is dismissed and another solution is found. Reese has had psychological issues resulting in keeping his rank down, as well as being more closely monitored. In May of 2380, Reese was accused of the rape and kidnapping of Mixie Bridges. He was dismissed of the charges when it was discovered a Founder was posing in the form of Reese in hopes of ruining the man's reputation and have him stationed away from DS9. 4 Patrick Reese CP Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Terran Category:Starfleet Category:Security/Law Category:Command Category:USS Fenrir Category:Starfleet Academy Category:Red Squad Category:CP Double Profile Category:Canon Character Category:First Generation Category:December Category:2326 Category:All Characters